Nuestra historia
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Recordar el pasado a veces dolía, pero cuando mirabas al presente te dabas cuenta de que todo ese sufrimiento y ese duro camino, había valido la pena.


Este fic forma parte del intercambio "Fic de fics" del foro digimon "Proyecto 1-8". Es un regalo atrasado para Hikari Blossom, que se quedo sin el suyo cuando alguien no entrego su reto. El fic es una secuela del fic "4 divorcios y un funeral". Recomiendo leerlo antes.

HB, espero que te guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente juego con ellos.

* * *

Nuestra historia

Me desperté en la cama cuando sentí a mi marido moverse para levantarse de ella. Abrí los ojos a tiempo para ver espalda desnuda contraerse mientras se ponía las zapatillas de casa, justo antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido. Suspiré, sonriendo contra la almohada cuando me giré para ocupar toda la cama. Las sábanas olían todavía a su aroma, ese tan característico que siempre me había gustado y que aunque había intentado disimular y esquivarlo, al final había tenido que admitir amar.

A la mente me vino aquel día que empezó realmente mal, que en realidad debía haber sido un día triste, pero que cambió por completo mi vida. El funeral no fue la forma de reencuentro que me hubiera gustado, a decir verdad, pero de alguna manera logró hacer que mi vida se encarrilase. Al final, el verle, demasiados recuerdos y sentimientos que yo creía perdidos pero que solamente estaban ocultos muy dentro de mí me vinieron a la mente, y finalmente, después de todos los acontecimientos de ese día, tomé la decisión definitiva.

Todo lo que pasó fue diíicil con Koushiro y Takeru, y muchas, demasiadas, cosas ocurridas aquel día, con ambos, no hicieron que las cosas fuesen más sencillas. Dudé, no podía negarlo, también se lo dije a él, pero solamente fueron dos segundos, y en el fondo sabía que fue fruto de no querer hacer daño al otro, y menos sabiendo que los dos hombres estaban enamorados de mí. Pero cuando toqué su puerta y él me abrió, simplemente supe que era la opción correcta. Sonreí desde lo más hondo de mi interior, sinceramente, y él respondió a la sonrisa. Y siguiendo con su gesto de bienvenida ingresé al dormitorio del hombre a sabiendas de que a partir de ahí todo cambiaría y que sería difícil por el otro.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante una eternidad que posiblemente solamente fueron un par de minutos, y fue suficiente; ninguno tenía nada que decir en voz alta para saber qué sentíamos porque nuestros ojos refulgían y se demostraban todo lo necesario. Ni siquiera hablamos, en un momento dado nos acercamos, como sincronizados, y nos besamos dulcemente. Luego todo había sido instintivo, natural. Hicimos el amor durante toda la noche, disfrutando del cuerpo y el alma del otro, como dos amantes que recuperaban el tiempo perdido durante tantos años. Nuestros cuerpos se habían reconocido como si llevasen toda la vida tocándose, y nos demostramos los sentimientos sin tapujos, sin miedos.

El día siguiente fue lo difícil. No queríamos mentir a nadie así que fuimos sinceros. Aparecimos en el salón cogidos de la mano y aunque hubo murmullos de sorpresa por parte de Taichi, parecía que al resto no les pilló como nuevo. Fue duro porque sabíamos que ambos perderíamos un buen amigo, al menos durante un tiempo, pero creíamos que era lo mejor. Sus hijos sufrirían al ser tan buenos amigos, pero sabíamos que el tiempo lo curaba todo y esperábamos que fuese así esa vez.

Unos pasos resonando en el pasillo me sacaron de mis ensoñaciones y dejé de pensar en aquellos días para centrarme en el presente y en mi marido entrando por la puerta con una bandeja llena en las manos. Cuando me vio puso cara de sorpresa y después se acercó sonriendo a la cama, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―Pensé que seguirías dormida ―susurró mientras yo me sentaba recta contra el cabecero y él me dejaba la bandeja encima de las piernas―. Quería darte una sorpresa.

―Y me la has dado, Take-chan.

Miré a mi rubio marido, tan guapo, con esos ojazos azules tan brillantes, y sentí el corazón palpitar en mi pecho. Porque, sí, aquella noche me había decidido por Takeru Takaishi, y nunca me había arrepentido.

―No me esperaba tan enorme desayuno en la cama ―murmuré al tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado.

Ambos miramos la bandeja y estallamos en risas. El contenido era simple zumo de naranja, café y unas tostadas algo quemadas, nada especial, pero ambos, y todo el mundo en realidad, sabía que el cocinero de la familia Ishida-Takaishi era el hermano y no mi amor, el cual apenas llegaba a cocer un huevo sin quemar agua. Desde luego, a veces pensaba que Takeru solamente había decidido casarse conmigo para no morir de hambre; ¡qué haría sin mí!

―Todo un banquete ―me reí.

―¡No te rías de mí! ―se quejó con un puchero infantil―. Vale, pues si no lo quieres me lo llevo…

―¡No! ―me apresuré a decir mientras cogía mi vaso de zumo―. Venga, ven aquí, no te enfades.

Takeru sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan encantadora suya, y puso la bandeja entre nosotros. Lo miré mientras bebía, sintiéndome feliz en ese momento tan relajante nuestro.

Sí, había escogido bien. Si había tenido la más mínima duda, ya no la tenía desde hacía demasiado tiempo. A día presente sabía que si hubiera decidido abrir la puerta de Koushiro en vez de la de Takeru, quizá podría haber ido bien, pero que nunca iba a haber olvidado al rubio que desde que éramos pequeños tantas cosas compartió conmigo y entró en mi corazón poco a poco, casi sin que me diese cuenta.

Aún así, al final todo había salido a pedir de boca. Takeru y yo no podíamos ser más felices, esperando a nuestro primer hijo, o hija, con ansias increíbles. Sora y Jou seguían juntos y formaban una pareja adorable, al igual que Taichi y Catherine, que había terminado por ser una buena amiga. ¡Incluso Yamato había logrado pareja! Aunque sorprendió bastante que resultase ser Akira, el guitarrista de su banda del colegio; habían adoptado a dos niños y todo.

Y lo más importante, Koushiro. Mi querido amigo pelirrojo estuvo más de un año sin hablarnos, y me dolió en el alma. Pero sabía que debía dejarlo en paz para que cicatrizase y finalmente, después de demasiado tiempo sabiendo de él solamente a través de nuestros amigos, él mismo me llamó un día. Quedamos en una cafetería y me pidió que fuese con Takeru. Ambos estábamos nerviosos, sin saber exactamente qué iba a pasar pero al mismo tiempo con unas ganas irrefrenables de ver cara a cara por fin a nuestro amigo.

Se presentó a la hora acordada y nosotros ya llevábamos sentados en el lugar unos buenos quince minutos. No venía sólo, lo acompañaba una adorable chica que parecía tan tímida como él. Ni siquiera lo dudó, y alzando mucho la cabeza, dejando ver lo orgulloso que estaba, la presentó como su novia. Creo que Takeru se quedó algo sorprendido, quizá por lo directo que el pelirrojo había sido, pero yo simplemente le felicité con muchas ganas; ¡estaba realmente feliz por él!

Después fue el momento de la conversación pendiente y al final, no fue tan malo. Koushiro nos explicó que había sido duro para él toda la situación, y que había tardado en decidirse a hablar con nosotros a la cara; desde aquella noche en la que aceptamos nuestro amor y lo confesamos, no habíamos vuelto a ver a Izumi. Resultó que su novia, Misha, había sido la que lo convenció para quedar y hablar de todo, diciéndole que sacarse todo y ser sincero sería lo mejor. Yo se lo agradecí a ella hasta el infinito, y casi salté a abrazarla; en realidad lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Takeru, que me sostuvo la mano y me tranquilizó. Hubiese sido raro, debo admitir, y quizá no tenía la suficiente confianza con ella para hacerlo, así que fue lo mejor.

También confesó que nos había añorado, y no solamente a mí por amor, sino a ambos como amigos. Yo casi lloré, o en realidad debo decir que solté algunas lágrimas, pidiendo perdón una docena de veces hasta que finalmente Koushiro se puso de pies, tiró de mí y me atrajo a él para abrazarme.

―Ya ha pasado, Mimi ―me aseguró mientras yo seguía llorando―. Todo está perdonado.

Y no pude más que llorar más aún. Cuando por fin los sollozos cesaron, me giré a Misha para pedir perdón por el espectáculo, y ella negó, sonriendo tímidamente. ¡Quise abrazarla! ¡Era tan mona! Y se lo dejé caer, mientras me sentaba al lado de Takeru y él me sostenía la mano para darme ánimos.

A partir de ahí la charla fue mucho más amena, y si bien había algo de tirantez en el ambiente, todo pintaba mucho mejor en nuestras vidas. Nos despedimos un par de horas después, prometiendo volver a juntarnos la semana siguiente y hacer una quedada con todos los niños elegidos ahora que ya todos podíamos estar juntos sin que nadie resultase herido. ¡Iba a ser genial juntarnos todos de nuevo!

―Mimi ―una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos―. ¡Mimi!

Enfoqué la mirada y me encontré con los ojos azules de Takeru mirándome preocupados. Debía de haberme quedado abstraída en mis propios recuerdos y no había escuchado lo que me había dicho.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté, volviendo a la realidad.

―Te decía si te apetecía que quedásemos con mi hermano y Akira al parque; ayer me dijo que irían con los niños al parque y que quieren ver a su tío favorito ―se señaló a sí mismo―. ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado callada mucho tiempo.

Como si se hubiese acordado de algo de repente, puso cara de horror y una mano en mi algo hinchada barriga, acariciándola con amor y preocupación. Reí, a sabiendas de lo que venía.

―¿Te duele? ―inquirió, nervioso―. ¿Llamo a un médico? ¿Llamo a Jou?

―No, no, estoy bien ―aseguré, negando con la cabeza―. Solamente estaba recordando.

―¿Recordar qué? ―cuestionó, alzando una ceja.

―De aquel funeral ―murmuré―. Del día que te escogí. Lo mal que lo pasamos por Koushiro. Del día que nos llamó para vernos. De cuando por fin nos vimos todos juntos después de tanto tiempo. De todo… De nada….

―¡Oh! ―exclamó él―. ¿Y… te arrepientes?

Pude ver claramente la duda reflejada en su semblante y me enternecí. Dejando en la mesita de noche la bandeja, lo atraje a mí y lo besé suavemente, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía. Takeru no tardó en responder, y me tumbó en la cama sin dejar mis labios en ningún momento.

―No me arrepiento de nada, nunca ―le aseguré entre besos―. Ha sido duro pero esta es nuestra historia. Y lo será hasta el fin de nuestros días. Porque nosotros lo hemos elegido así.

Sus ojos me dijeron lo que las palabras no, y supe que lo había comprendido. Había entendido que los dos habíamos pasado por muchos obstáculos y habíamos sacrificados muchas cosas, incluida casi una buenísima amistad, pero habían sido nuestras decisiones las que nos habían llevado hasta ese punto y ya no había manera de dar la vuelta.

Y tampoco es que quisiéramos.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí! HB, espero que te guste. Siento que no sea algo más trabajado, pero no he estado teniendo tiempo. Lo he escrito con mucho cariño, tratando de llenar huecos de despues de tu fic.

y nada más.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
